halflifemachinimafandomcom-20200214-history
Elliot Is Late for Work
"Good thing that boss has a mind of a 6 year old." ''--Elliot.'' Elliot is Late for Work is a G-Mod short made by kitty0706 and was uploaded on July 21, 2009. It is 3 minutes and 27 seconds long and has 400,000+ views. Plot Elliot is lying in bed, snoring. Then the radio alarm goes off and Elliot wakes up, getting out of bed and walks over to a coffee machine. He pours himself coffee into a mug then puts the coffee back into the machine. He takes the mug and sips the coffee. He then abruptly looks at the fridge note that says, "Meeting @ 9:30am TOMORROW". Then he looks over the the radio that starts to say, "That's right Elliot, it's 10 O'Clock right now. You're late for work!" He then kicks the front doors of his house open and runs to his car then to find out he's out of gas. His eye twitches then takes his bike instead, hitting someone. He sees a mini ramp and jumps over a stop sign. Then continues biking to run into someone again. He then jumps over a railing, continuing biking. He then sees a bunch of stacked boxes and avoids them. Then sees another mini ramp and a car pileup in-front of him and starts to pedal fast. He jumps over the pileup and does a whole bunch of circles in the air. He sees another pedestrian running across the street and hits him. It starts thunderstorming as he gets to his work. He then hits a gate and falls off his bike, then gets up. He climbs over the gate to get in. Then he runs to his boss' room, knocking a fire extinguisher off the wall and knocks over an employee. As he continues running, his boss looks out of the office window and sees him break through another window. Elliot catching his breath, his boss, Tyrone, says, "Late again, Elliot? What a big surprise." "Look," says Elliot, "there's no gas in my car--" Excuses, excuses," his boss interrupts, "Well Elliot, since you've been late for the 74th time this week, you know what that means?" Elliot shrugs his shoulders. "Come on, it's a 5 letter word that I love to use to discharge employees, it starts with an F," Elliot yells, "No Tyrone, please don't fire me! I- I'll make it up to you." The phone rings. "Uh ho- hold on one sec. Okay Colin, okay Colin, okay Colin, okay Colin, okay Colin, okay Colin. Bye! " Tyrone then hangs up the phone. "Hmm, hmm, follow me." They then show up in a garage. "Build a house with that forklift and the shit load of wood, then you can keep your job here. You better be done this evening or I'll use the F word on you. Chao." Tyrone then walks away. Elliot walks towards the forklift and wood. "10 hours later" Tyrone walks back to the garage. "Wow," says Tyrone, "nice job Elliot! Really I love how you added your own colors to it as well. Gold star for you. Well see you tomorrow." He walks away. "Whew, good thing that boss has a mind of a 6 year old." The credits play then RunFromTheMinges yells bye at the end. Characters Elliot -- Voiced by Kitty0706. Tyrone, the boss -- Voiced by RunFromTheMinges. Trivia *According to the title, this may take place after the Elliot Goes To School series. *RunFromTheMinges, who voices Brandon from the Elliot Goes To School series, also voices the boss. *The boss is not Brandon, instead his name is Tyrone *For some reason, Elliot has a high pitched voice. * The phone guy is referenced as "Colin", a reference to kitty's real name. * While Elliot is biking to his work, a guy in the background gets hit by a washing machine. External Links *The video on YouTubeCategory:Kitty0706 videos